dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chi-Chi's helmet
& |class=Clothing & Weapon |similar='Battle Armor Arm Cannon' }} is a pink helmet that is worn by Chi-Chi in her youth. Overview It has a detachable blade on top, which can be thrown like a boomerang. It can also shoot lasers when she wills it. Usage Chi-Chi is first seen using the helmet's features when throwing the boomerang blade from it, decapitating a T-Rex that was chasing after her, and disposing of its remains with the helmet's laser. Soon, she uses the laser again to try to hit Yamcha because he scared her, but she is then knocked out by him instead. When she first goes to Kame House with Goku, she launches an attack on Master Roshi with its blade to try to test him but he comically fails, leaving the blade stuck in his head. The helmet was part of Chi-Chi's main outfit until her teenage years where she discards the helmet permanently. Video Game Appearances Chi-Chi's helmet is seen in any video game where she appeared as a child. In Super Dragon Ball Z, the helmet along with the rest of her childhood clothing can be unlocked as an alternate costume for adult Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi's helmet is one of the height treasures found in Stage 1 of Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Chi-Chi's Helmet appears as an custom accessory (along with Kid Chi-Chi's Bikini Armor with cape, boots, and gloves) for the Future Warrior to wear if they are female (they can be a member of either Saiyan, Earthling, or Majin race). Chi-Chi's helmet is just a helmet and has no powers or weapons. Interestingly when worn, the Helmet alters the Warrior's hair color (save for their eyebrows) and style to match Kid Chi-Chi's hair style and its color is blue like Chi-Chi's is in the manga. The hair itself is not a wig which is revealed when worn by a female Saiyan Future Warrior and performing a Super Saiyan transformation, the hair changes from Chi-Chi's manga blue to a Super Saiyan's standard golden blonde coloration. Like most accessories, Chi-Chi's Helmet does not affect the players' stats. A female Time Patroller named Nema who stands in-between the Clothing & Accessory Shops can occasionally be seen wearing Chi-Chi's Helmet along with the rest of the Kid Chi-Chi's outfit in the Industrial Sector of Toki Toki City. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Chi-Chi Helmet returns as an accessory for female Future Warrior. At first the hair retained the ability to change when a Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2 transformation is used, with the helmet being removed during Super Saiyan 3 transformation. However after an update the hair of the helmet acts as a wig and no longer changes color when Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2 is used and the hair is unaffected by Super Saiyan Blue or Super Saiyan God SS Evolved transformations. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Chi-Chi's Helmet is an event item that unlocks the Z-Encyclopedia'a Memorial Spot entry Chi-Chi's Natural Talent which retells her using the helmet to kill a dinosaur as a child. The helmet can be found setting next to the cabinet next to the fridge in Goku's House however it is not present until the Intermission between the completion of the Saiyan Saga and the beginning of the Namek Saga, thus Gohan is the first character that had access to it. Acquiring the helmet also unlocks its Z-Encyclopedia's entry for the helmet as well. The helmet is an Event Item that cannot be sold. The helmet's presence in Goku's House indicates she kept it as a Memento, which is back up by its Item Info which states it is an item of significance to Chi-Chi. Trivia *The helmet and related attacks are obvious homages to Ultraseven's attack, Emerium Beam attack and Eye Slugger from the Japanese tokusatsu series with the same name, the sequel series to the original Ultraman series. *In the '' Xenoverse'' series, Chi-Chi's Helmet causes the wearer to sport Chi-Chi's hairstyle, though interestingly its color is blue like Chi-Chi's hair is in the original manga. **In Xenoverse, the hair would turn golden blonde during Super Saiyan transformations which is ironic as Chi-Chi associates the blonde color of the Super Saiyan form with delinquency. **In Xenoverse 2, the hair also changed color during Super Saiyan transformations save for Super Saiyan 3 which removes the helmet. However after an update, the hair of Chi-Chi's helmet remains blue during Super Saiyan transformations save for Super Saiyan 3 as the helmet is still removed during a Super Saiyan 3 transformation. *The only time Kid Chi-Chi is seen not wearing her helmet is in the 7th chapter of Dragon Ball SD, when she bathes with Bulma. Surprisingly there's an upcoming Chi-Chi action figure that has her without the helmet.https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CT2fX3FUsAI61SO.jpg References Site Navigation es:Casco de Chi-Chi Category:Objects Category:Clothing Category:Weapons Category:Items